


Sick Fic

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, but for the most part it's OT4 friendship, but it's pretty whatever, like you can't even really tell which couple is which, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says, isn't hard to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Fic

Luke could feel it the second he opened his eyes for the day. The tickle in the back of his throat the he knew was going to be days of coughing, how it was getting harder and harder to breathe through his nose, and how his head was pounding as if Ashton was using it to practice even though he hadn't been drinking the night before. Luke was sick and he was tired of it already, or maybe he was just tired.

Checking his phone, he saw that he had a few more hours before he had to be up to go anywhere. So he put the phone back down, rolled over, and went back to sleep, hoping that he's feel at least a bit better when he woke again.

He didn't feel better when he was woken later to someone pounding on his door and yelling for him to get up. He ignored them as they made their way down the hall, knocking loudly on the other boy's doors as well. He closed his eyes again, wishing he could go back to the lovely darkness of sleep.

It took a few minutes longer than normal, but he was finally able to drag himself down to the kitchen where the other boys were having breakfast.

"Morning Sunshine." Ashton called out to him from his place by the toaster. "You want some toast?"

Luke nodded slowly and gave a weak smile of thanks then went to the fridge to look for some juice. He was in luck too, because Michael and Calum had gone to the store late yesterday evening so he had his pick and no one had even touched his favorite yet.

As he sat at the breakfast bar with a large glass of apple juice Ashton set down some lightly buttered toast in front of him. He gives another weak smile as he doesn't thinks his voice would work if he tried to use it. Ashton stares at him for a moment, a look of concern on his face. Then he moves to put his hand to Luke's forehead.

"No offence, but you look like shit. Do you feel alright, babes?" 

Luke closes his eyes, leaning into the cool touch of Ashton's hand. He shakes his head no. The look on Ashton face melts into something softer and he looks over to the other two, who've looked up at the exchange. "We don't have anything today, do we?"

"Nothing that can't wait until Luke's feeling better." Michael replies, still looking at his phone to confirm what he just said. "Yeah, Feldy said we can take a few days so we don't run our boy to the ground."

Ashton nods at his words. He runs his fingers through Luke's hair when he finishes feeling his forehead. Luke hums in contentment. "You feel a little warm as well. Eat some toast then go back to bed. One of us will check on you later, sound okay?"

Luke nods once more then starts on his food. On the bright side it seems he just has a bad head cold and not the flu or something so he was able to finish his breakfast before he drags his feet up the stairs and back to his bedroom.

Once he's through the doorway he strips off the shirt he'd been wearing, leaving his sweatpants on, then climbs under the still warm blankets. He's back asleep in a matter of minutes.

He's woken a third time that day by fingers running gently through his hair.

"Luke, wake up."

"What Cal?" His voice cracked in the middle and it was barely more than a whisper when he spoke.

Calum smiled softly at him, continuing to stroke his hair as he sat next to him on the bed. "Mike and Ash went to a writing session since we figured you'd be out for a while. They're on their way back now and wanted to know if you wanted anything?"

Luke shook his head then shoved it back into his pillow. "Some cuddles would be nice, but nothing form the store."

"I'll just tell them to get home then." Calum pulled out his phone to text the boys to just make their way home. When he was finished he lay next to Luke and the blonde cuddled close to his friend. He didn't go back to sleep though, instead the two scrolled through their phones as they waited for the others.

"Honey! We're home!" Calum grins and Luke rolls his eyes at Michael's voice ringing through the house. A moment later they walk through the door of Luke's bedroom.

"How are you feeling, sweets?" Ashton asked, making himself comfortable on Luke's other side. As soon as he was still Luke rolled over to put his head on his chest and an arm around his waist.

"Rude."

"Still love you, Cal." It was quiet and a bit slurred, but he could still hear the love in the younger's voice.

"I know. Go back to sleep." Calum settled back into the pillows when Luke hooked one of his ankles around the older boy's and Michael made himself comfortable on his chest.

Ashton started running his fingers through Luke's hair, settling back as well. "He's right, it's the best thing for you."

Calum looked over to Ashton and they shared a smile before they both close their eyes to follow the others into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sick on and off the last few weeks because it started to get really cold where I live and I work with young kids most of the week so I keep catching colds, which inspired this little number you see here. Half of this was written with a spliting headache and the other half when I was still getting over whatever I had at the time, so please forgive any mistakes or if it just straight up sucks. And as always you can find me hanging around on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
